disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigger (1980 Film)
''Tigger ''is a 1980 American-Czech-British-German Traditional Animated Musical-Drama-Comedy-Family Film Which Is Directed by Rick Reinert and John Lounsbery. This is a Spin-Off of Winnie The Pooh. Plot After Got Separated from His Family, Tigger Must To Been Find His Way Home In Germany But Got Ended Up With His New Friend Named Atta, An Flying Purple Female Ant from Switzerland Which She Ran Far Out Which It Must Go To Hundred Acre Wood To See Pooh and His Friends Which Where Playing Pooh Sticks In The Lake And So, Tigger Must A Been Find His Way Home And To Rescue Atta. Cast * Paul Winchell as Tigger (Adult) * Lucille Bliss as Tigger‘s Mom/Tigger (Young)/Grandma Tiger/Kanga * Sterling Holloway as Winnie The Pooh (Singing)/Adolescent Little Mole (Krtek) (Uncredited) * John Fielder as Piglet/Tigger’s Dad/Papa Tiger * Phil Harris as Eeyore/Clown * Will Ryan as Rabbit/Tigger (Young Adult)/Narrator/The Group of Elephants * Susan Sheridan as Christopher Robin/Roo/Young Atta/Baby Tigger * Hal Smith as Owl/Tigger (Teenager)/Winnie The Pooh/Lion/Henchman * Mel Blanc as Heffalumps/Woozles/Man-Spider/Mark The Caterpillar/Coach/Diablo (Adult) * Elyssa Davalos as Liz The Bat/Atta/Baby Duck/Mother Duck * Frank Welker as Man-Spider (Roaring) * Eva Gabor as Wild Cat Trivia * Young Atta Sounds Like Roo From This One. * Wild Cat Sounds Duchess From Aristocats. * This is Will Ryan‘s First Narration On The Film. * This is Dedicated To The Memory of John Lounsbery Which Who Died In February 13 1976. * Henchman is a Name-Given by Hurkel (a Badger Where He is Annoying and Has To Do Capturing Someone) * The Little Mole (Krtek)’s Minor Appearance Shows Up With Laughing and Other Stuff But Does Not Speak Until His Adolescent Speaking Role. Scenes # Main Title # Tigger is Born # Still Outside # Germany/Day One # Day Two/Germany in Town # Tigger‘s Matters/Man-Spider Arises # Man-Spider Fight/Earthquake Fight # Tigger’s Mother Dies # Tigger Meets Baby Duck # At Switzerland/Young Friends # Atta is a Friend of Tigger/Tigger at The Park # Teen Life/Tigger Goes To The Circus # Day 6/Strike/Elephants on The Parade # Tigger’s 2nd Day of Circus/Lion And The Man # Atta Returns From Switzerland/Tigger Finds The Ring # Henchman Strikes/The Tiger and The Clown # Tigger’s 3rd Day of Circus # Attending Pack # Tigger’s Last Day of Circus/Tigger And Atta Goes Hunting # Welcome to Hundred Acre Wood # Pooh Meets Tigger # Besides In Forest # Christopher Robin Met Tigger/Atta Returns from Switzerland Again # This Little Girl Ant/Tribute To Tigger‘s Family # Complaining All of The Sound/Rabbit,Tigger And Pooh Plays Pooh Sticks # Unfolding Story of Eeyore # Gloomy Days/Tigger Goes Bouncing # The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers # All Night/Atta Gets Captured By Henchman/Tigger Plans On Rescuing Atta # Listening to The Trees/Pooh Sticks!/Day For Eeyore/Happy Birthday Eeyore # Happy Birthday Tigger # A Worst Depression # A Professional Day/Do Not Feed The Bear # Tigger To The Rescue/Man Spider Returns/Tigger vs Diablo # Final Boss/Saving Atta # Pooh And Tigger Are Friends/Sweep Tight, Pooh # Nothing in The Skies/Atta And Tigger Are Friends Again # Ending Songs # Winnie the Pooh - Robert & Richard Sherman # Tigger Time - Robert & Richard Sherman # We Are Family - Robert & Richard Sherman # I Want You To Know - Tigger and Baby Duck # Welcome To Switzerland - Robert & Richard Sherman # We Are Friends - Robert & Richard Sherman # Atta And Tigger Are Friends - Atta and Tigger # Circus Blues - Robert & Richard Sherman # Hey Ho! - Robert & Richard Sherman # The Great Fright Night - Tigger and Liz the Bat # I‘m So Sorry - Mark The Caterpillar, Robert & Richard Sherman # Welcome To Hundred Acre Wood - Robert & Richard Sherman # Come And Play - Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet And Roo # My Soul and My Heart - Christopher Robin, Robert & Richard Sherman # A Time of My Life - Tigger # The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - Tigger # My Patient Working - Pooh And Friends # Go Go Back To Island - Robert & Richard Sherman # The Sloving Problems - Robert & Richard Sherman # My Friend, Pooh - Tigger and Pooh # Atta And Tigger Are Friends (Reprise) - Robert & Richard Sherman Transcript * Tigger (1980 Film)/Transcript Release Date June 6 1980 Runtime 95 Minutes Music by Robert & Richard Sherman (Score & Songs) Buddy Baker (Archive from Winnie The Pooh And Tigger Too) Quotes Search for Atta: * Tigger: (At Switzerland Forest Which is Still Finding His Friend, Atta) Atta! (4x) Where Are You! Atta! Come Home! Atta! (Krtek Shows Up) What’s Up, Buddy Boy? * Little Mole (Krtek): (Laughing) * Tigger: I’m Pretty Sure You Laughed Over Here Against Others, Huh? * Little Mole (Krtek): (Gulps) * Tigger: I Still Got It from The Pantry. * Little Mole (Krtek): (Keeps Laughing) (Smiles) * Tigger: Well.... I’ll Have To Go Find My Old Friend, See Ya! * Little Mole (Krtek): (Waves) * Narrator: And So, Tigger Is Getting Cold To Find His Own Friend Which Was Lost. Tigger Returns In Forest: * Narrator: And So, Tigger Decided To Find Atta For A Long Dangerous Journey For An Endangered Adventure But! He‘s Still Bouncing in the Forest. * Tigger: (Bounces In The Forest) I’m Coming Atta! I’m Coming! Come Along Now! (Still Bouncing) Coming Here! I’m Comin- (Little Mole Finally Shows Up Again) Oh Say.... What’s Up You Little Buddy Boy? * Little Mole (Krtek): (Giggles at Tigger’s Speech) * Tigger: Oh! I Know You Could Laugh at It... Fuzzball’s Gotta Little Something Going On Here? * Little Mole (Krtek): (Explains) * Tigger: I Didn’t Know That, I Found You All By My Own Bounce. So Ta Ta Buddies! * Little Mole (Krtek): (Smiles) * Tigger: Okay! See Ya For All, Ta Ta For Now! Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo! (Bounces Up and Down To Find Atta Again) * Little Mole (Krtek): (Waves) (Looks At Tigger‘s Bounce) (Laughs) Gallery 2C66A4D4-2CB2-4A0A-9B58-84C909FE3F8D.jpeg|Opening Scene C7AF6E7A-B7AF-4F3F-988D-403BF6EB9560.jpeg|Tigger And a Butterfly F75840E2-C4CF-436C-BCAE-2B8E54CCB199.jpeg|Atta Ran from Far To Switzerland 251E1FBB-0AF0-4D4A-AE82-B2B0859F079C.jpeg|Tigger Plans To Find Atta And To Save Pooh Bear From Getting Stuck B6E32906-42B8-4996-94F7-CC3B157C68B0.jpeg|Tigger Has An Great Idea About Rescuing Atta 5CC03924-35B9-4325-AD9E-A8A873E99FE5.jpeg|Atta in West Germany 04C4C4D7-2205-4EE0-8063-818D56FD8073.jpeg 1A78DA14-8BBD-4B12-9826-4C5284F45E83.jpeg 84C294E0-DC74-4A8F-9275-A4D78CB25ECC.jpeg|Atta in Switzerland D5D4B721-AF26-4A06-A873-FAE6E9A5B999.jpeg|Tigger Jumps Over The Fence 246DD49F-3865-4ED3-9615-95BFC8ACCA05.jpeg|Tigger Meets Atta 1625220C-D834-4159-A0FC-237DF9416B0D.jpeg|Tigger Finds Atta From Getting Captured F4430520-59C8-41E7-B4E4-1934618B0762.jpeg|Tigger Leaves To Germany 2E05B30D-D947-4F6C-93D4-A2D33AB97B4E.jpeg|Tigger is Thinking 02ACCAAE-3979-4D11-BF9F-2AF1E57D0AF8.jpeg|Tigger And a Butterfly 2 49638403-9D17-4C95-8E42-C8E54FB812F2.jpeg|Tigger Still Finding Atta 6FE02AF7-7F0F-49EF-AF82-55CBF036DEAC.jpeg|Tigger Sitting On The Roof BFF57988-8D48-4717-894D-42616ABFC206.jpeg|Tigger Meets Atta 2 09D72909-A605-4FDC-B613-FCD433F0D04C.jpeg|Tigger Stalking EF92D9A5-1C19-4925-9064-727513E002B3.jpeg 6C56C140-9CE1-417B-A381-DD50F112B283.jpeg|Young Tigger B7467AD4-0E88-4524-A7E1-7E3C09A61DA9.jpeg|Tigger Looking At The Stars 3E1B98D1-F811-4787-AED9-A857A4EC27B5.jpeg|Tigger Bounces In Forest ABB25492-777C-4EA6-8FDA-6224701D74CC.jpeg|Young Tigger 2 0C7468EE-81DF-4EA7-BEBE-B69823B9D761.jpeg|Young Tigger 3 7EC6796D-CCD4-45A2-8419-E4A3C229D30B.jpeg 9137D7BA-5886-4E7B-9C81-67A4D85DD12C.jpeg E5D45EB5-31FA-4BCF-98E3-EF063830170B.jpeg|Tigger And Pooh 179A5638-17BD-436B-8370-E465575A90DC.jpeg|Tigger Gets Lost In The Mist When He Finds Atta. DA31C371-41A8-4C8E-B637-9DA721A8B1EB.jpeg|Tigger Dances In The City 7874EF4D-32FE-498A-BF0E-826D48282950.jpeg|Tigger Sees The River. D3730776-92B5-40A0-9345-D54314121196.jpeg|Tigger Playing a Trumpet FD723351-FA63-41C8-BD88-2C72E7EA292C.jpeg|Atta Looking At The Sky E10840CB-7EE1-49E7-A3F2-03502E2EF521.jpeg|Tigger And Pooh 2 6760E240-1A08-477B-93DC-8FB2CEF48D32.jpeg|Tigger And Pooh Singing CC668C8E-F2CF-404F-BE08-E154670EB72D.jpeg|Tigger And Atta (At The End of the Movie) F18D35BE-7A21-4644-AE94-41066E437385.jpeg 5EB9AF5C-DF53-4897-9964-5BD2FE1D3C98.jpeg C9CC00C3-F439-44C7-89B3-52BB093A781E.png|Tigger Singing 2767374A-AD55-4D7C-AB5E-832830527069.jpeg|Henchman (Hurkel) Captures Atta E5058A98-DA0D-4B30-BA08-82E6E02AAEB4.jpeg|Henchman (Hurkel) Arriving In Hundred Acre Wood 0CA5D0B4-D74A-4F4A-A64E-F9C53713F15A.jpeg|“Hey, Can I Capture Your Friend Atta?” A6DBE62B-26AB-4C6F-ADB8-9F1713F06862.jpeg|Atta Captured by Henchman 6C3D8D94-55D0-40A2-9E2F-58D9D2D1B7ED.jpeg|“I Think I Would Like To Capture This Princess!” 8D2A0DDC-0713-4980-82E0-CF2F4465B999.jpeg|Henchman’s Demise D75F6919-7AA8-4370-AB0B-43DE8B866B74.png|“My Collar is Ruined! Why I Should Have To Do, Man-Spider?” A024CBF6-2EF0-430C-8CD3-5A93081896C2.jpeg|(Laughs Evilly) “For The Last Time I Captured Princess Atta, What Should I Do?, Man-Spider?” 337847E4-4744-4599-9993-CFB96A569B4D.jpeg|Henchman (Hurkel)’s Rehabilitation Man-Spider animated.jpg|Man-Spider “Henchman, Please Take Her Away” 0B8650EE-040B-4447-826E-A7BA5399BF9E.jpeg|Hurkel The Henchman Said To Man-Spider “Yes, Man-Spider, I’m Capturing That Atta From Hundred Acre Wood!” C6C0F109-47C3-4B3C-8F96-BB3329E39949.jpeg|“I Wonder What Man-Spider Has Died Because of Me” 9E82F836-914C-4827-9909-D4334C7EA9A4.jpeg|The Little Mole (Krtek) Laughing (as a Minor Character) 2D589836-8153-42C7-9B8E-5B75E1189AB1.png|Little Mole Waving Goodbye To Tigger C9125AAC-B561-4EBD-A6BF-2D28837D5292.jpeg|Little Mole Finally Shows Up Again 699C02F4-97E7-4BB1-B0EB-722F9C78D3B1.jpeg|Krtek (Adolescent) Category:1980 Category:1980 films Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:A Bug's Life Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about tigers Category:Films about insects Category:Films about kittens Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:Films About Badgers Category:Krtek Category:The Little Mole Category:Films set in Germany Category:Films set in Switzerland